Calling
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Kahlan travels to Westland to enlist Zedd's help, but in the process flips her world upside down. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

I do not own LotS or SoT(the books)

Also, this is my first story; so don't say anything about horrid grammar (it should be expected). Also, for those of you who have read the books, don't be surprised by later events and characters.

Calling-AU

Chapter 1:Into

Rain drizzled out of his corse, brown hair. The pounding storm around them illuminated his gray eyes,solely focused on her. She momentarily forget how to breathe. She saw the bow in his hands, the nocked arrow, and an almost empty quiver on his back. Another flash exposed the wire-wrapped hilt of his sword. She was positive the word on the hilt was 'truth', but she wasn't fully sure, yet.

"State your business," he called to her from around 10 feet in front of her.

Something about him made her trust him. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she could trust him. "I'm looking for a wizard."

"So you're looking for me?"

"No. The wizard I'm looking for is probably in his 60's. Also, you aren't a wizard."

"Actually, I am."

"Yeah, sure."

Richard knew that voice. Who was she? Then it hit him. She was his old friend, Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor. Why she wanted to find Zedd, he couldn't wonder. Then he saw them: four men, armed to the teeth. Their blonde hair gave them away for a D'Haran quad. He instantly put the arrow he had threw the archers throat, dropping him almost immediately.

Kahlan spun, realizing a quad had followed her. She charged them, deciding the Westlander could wait. The first man she reached was stunned when instead of slitting his throat, she grabbed it. Kahlan relaxed her restraint on her birthright. The air was filled with the telltale thunder without sound. He turned on his companions, killing one before the main commander killed him. She knew she couldn't fight him off long enough for Denee, who just left the forest, to save her.

A strange metallic ring came from behind. Before she could turn around, the mysterious man charged past her to eliminate the threat on her life. She saw rage flowing through his eyes. He brought the blade up and sent it howling at the target of his hate. Her eyes widened when the sword being brought down sliced through the others blade, held up in defense. She watched in horror as it split open his head, sending a cloud of blood spurting out and some pieces of the enemy's brain and skull flying through the wet air. She realized her 'savior' was Richard, her only non-Confessor friend. He was also the Seeker she knew the Midlands needed, which brought a pang of guilt to her heart, for what she'll have to force upon him.

She heard his whisper, "I truly am 'fuer grissa ost drauka'." She recognized it as High D'Haran, which surprised her. It instantly flashed through her mind. The bringer of death. She remembered the fabled prophecy mentioning that term.

She turned to him and asked him if he knew the great wizard, who was known as Zedd. His glare caused her knees to weaken a little and her heart to flutter.

"He was a friend of my grandmothers, before the boundaries."

"Zedd? He's my grandfather. Why?" His questioning glare forced her to answer, even though she didn't plan on revealing major knowledge, even to him.

"He needs to name a seeker, but he already has; you. And how did you make me answer you?" He shrugged and rambled on about some 'ability' he's already had and something about Zedd calling him his 'seeker of truth.' Kahlan looker over her shoulder to see Denee coming up.

"That's the last of them. Looks like you've met Richard Cypher already. His brother is the First Councilor. Richard, what are you doing her? I thought you would meet us by Trunt Lake?"

"I got drafted and place out here. The Mother Confessor here almost got herself killed." Kahlan gave him a questioning glare. "I mean…Denee, you give her too much credit. And I doubt she really could make someone drop dead by her command. At least I think you can't…or wouldn't."

"That is a story for another day. Now I want to meet this 'grandfather' or yours." Richard smiled at Kahlan, who returned it with her special smile she only gave him. He then gave Denee a cold glare, which caused her to burst out laughing.

Kahlan quickly turned back to Richard and whispered to him, "Your 'father' has placed the Boxes of Orden into play, Richard Rahl."

Richard's face went ashen at this news.

_Death shall become your name, seeker._

Denee noticed Kahlan say something to Richard, then his face just lost its color. "What's wrong? Kahlan, what did you say to him?" Her sister had been acting strange for the past couple of days, since they reached the area not under the control of the Midland Alliance, but under Westland's.

Richard answer for the two of them came out slowly. "Nothing Denee…its just nothing you need to worry about, for now that is." Kahlan then remembered the time when her mother had brought her to Westland when she was just 7. Denee was 9 by then, so she was studying in Aydindril, the 'capital' of the Midlands. They lived in the Confessor's Palace and spent lots of time in the Wizards Keep, but after that visit she spent lots of time in the surrounding woods, with her thoughts on Richard. She had been a bit worried when they reached a small home in Westland, but the sound of two boys wrestling in the mud worried Kahlan more.

"Richard! Michael! Stop that! We'll have visitors today, and I need both of you to go bathe. Now!" The two who had been wrestling took packs, probably with clean clothes, a towel, and some soap to the nearby lake. A woman on the porch watched the two run off into the woods, then turned to the two who had just arrived.

"Tori! How have you been, and how is your father? George better be treating you right or you know what I'd— Oh, George, how good to see you." A big man walked up and gave Kahlan's mother a welcoming hug. "Good to see you to, Serena. And what's your name?" Serena turned to him and said, "This is my younger daughter, Kahlan. And those boys?"

As if they were just summoned out of thin air, two young boys came out. They were almost the same height, even though one looked a couple years older. The younger one had eyes just like is mother. The life in his eyes mad Kahlan highly curious of him, but the older one-stepped forward. "My name is Michael and this is my brother Richard, who I'm far superior to in almost any way." His enraged brother made his comment, "You're just saying that since you hate me being better than you."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Richard rolled his eyes, "And he's also dumber than me, isn't that right, loser?" Kahlan let out a giggle at seeing the two fight over her, even though it was worthless. She could never be with a man she loved, just some mate she took with her powers. A thought came to her, "I'm being entertained by this, so I'll go along for know. I think I'll pick Richard, since he's about my age."

After she voiced her opinion, Michael had a look of overriding anger, while his brother smiled at, not her choice, but her reasons behind it. "She's a smart girl. No wonder I like her," Richard's thoughts were mostly on Kahlan as his brother tried to 'get her back', but he knew it was useless. He knew Kahlan was being entertained also, which made him smile.

Kahlan was cut out of her flashback by Richard. "Kahlan, are you alright? What's wrong?" She didn't know how to answer.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

_Thanks to those who reviewed my work. And for those who need to know, this is a LotS fanfic with SoT mixed in. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Reunion

Kahlan and Richard waited for Dennee to return with firewood for that night. Kahlan knew she needed to know what else had happened in the past two years, since the funeral of Richard's mother. She still remembered the night before she left. "Kahlan, what's wrong? You look…different?" Richard's comments tore her away from her memory and then retorted back to him.

"Richard! I haven't seen you in two years! Of course I look different! You know…you are way too stubborn, for your own good. And what's this about being 'drafted'?" Richard's smirk gave her suspicions life. "You did that just so you could see me early, didn't you?" Richard then gave her a look which had caused her heart to pick up its pace, her thoughts getting lost in Richard's gray eyes.

"Kahlan, if your angry about what happened that last night, I'm sorry. I never meant to push into doing what we did." Richard cautiously put his hand onto Kahlan's. When she didn't pull away, he slowly moved closer to her and slowly she pulled an apple from his pack. The memory of the first time he gave her one instantly filled his mind.

They were near the stream the went by Zedd's home, and then turned towards the boundary. Kahlan and Richard had spent the entire day talking about their lives before she came there from the Midlands. She didn't know why he was being quiet as he approached the old man's home, even though he told her the stories of him and the chicken he talked to. Not to mention that he ate kids.

Richard had grabbed a red fruit. Why he wanted one, Kahlan didn't understand. Unless he wanted to poison her. And they were just becoming good friends, which felt weird for her, being friends that is. She had slowly become use to all of the threats to the lives of Confessors, but this was a dumb attempt. She noticed Richard had just grabbed a second one, which seemed to worry her more. She slowly turned away when a load scream got her attention.

He was running down the hill with the two red fruits he had stolen from the tree. His expression told her that he saw the 'crazy chicken man of Blackthorn hill'. Once they reached the stream, he turned to her and gave her the strange red fruit and simply said, "eat."

This betrayal enraged her and before she regained her senses, she noticed her hand on his throat and the panic in his eyes. All she could say was, "Why?" The confused look on his face bothered her greatly. All he could get out from his restricted throat was, "Oh, I didn't know you didn't eat apples in the Midlands. I'll get something else to eat."

She was instantly stunned by what he had said. Disbelief threatened to take over, but she put on her 'confessors face', as her mother referred to it as. "You eat these…apples?" He slowly smiled, "What else would we do with them?" Her reason instantly hit him: she thought they were poisonous. When she confirmed what he thought, her instantly cracked at the situation. Kahlan tried to convince him it wasn't funny, but he had already decided it was.

"Kahlan…Kahlan, what's up with you?" She recognized Dennee's voice, and saw a strange look on Richard's face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something that happened during the summer I left…with mother." The gasp Dennee made told her one thing: Richard had taken a bite out of one of those stupid apples.

"Don't worry, Dennee, it's not poisonous, well at least here in Westland. Oh, they taste really good, which explains why the…spell…worked well…for Rahl, that is." Kahlan somehow felt the explaination was somewhat unnecessary. Dennee could do that to her sometimes, which absolutely annoyed her. Having to deal with it for 15 of the 18 years she had lived seemed somewhat a nightmare. She then looked up at Richard, and he looked back to her the same way she did.

"You two know each other, don't you?" dennee's question surprised the both of them. They hoped that they would be able to suppress the feelings they developed the last she was near him. Apparently, Dennee had figured it out somehow, so Richard decided to explain everything. The two of them were able to piece together kahlan's childhood visit, the funeral, and the weekend after it, when Richard and Kahlan did something they decided for the time they didn't need to tell her. Kahlan noticed from his current behavior that their were followed.

"Well, fuck me, we've been followed, and pretty well at how they were hard to notice until now." He turned to the confessors who were worried. "Kahlan, if we somehow don't survive…there's something i…I need to tell you. It involves…us." She was surprised by his request. She nodded for him to continue, while Dennee listened intently. "Kahlan…if we survive this night…there would be one thing I would request of you." He slowly took a deep breath, fearing the possible rejection. "Kahlan Amnell…will you marry me?"

_Her answer and the upcoming fight will be in the next chapter._

_R&R!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Some Answers and a Fight

_I need more reviews if I'm going to make this better. For those of you who have been waiting, here the first of many 'ambushes' they'll go through._

_This chapter gets a bit graphic. If you're extremely uptight, find something else to read._

Chapter 3

Some Answers and a Fight

Kahlan sat there stunned, confused. She was trying to find the right words, but she couldn't get anything out. She leaned in near Richard and kissed him, hard and long. When they released, she finally replied, "yes, yes I will." After that, he closed in on her and kissed her passionately. All she wanted then was to be there with him, in that close embrace. When Dennee finally said something, the two realized that his arms were around her waist, with her hands in his hair.

"What about the people out in the woods?" Dennee was worried that their passion for each other would get the lot of them killed, even though she had know clue what was happening. Hopefully she hadn't confessed him yet. Two men approached from the north and south, one from each side. 6 more men filled in from both sides, surrounding them. Kahlan groaned. The 8 men there were Dragon Corps, the loyal protectors of Darken Rahl himself. The men who had come from the east started swatting around, and then one of them cursed. Blood flies meant gars. Richard noticed Kahlan muttering under her breath, "Great, Dragon Corp. Please protect us spirits."

They charged them, while Richard drew his sword and the others drew their knives. The first man Richard reached brought his sword up from his left. Dumb mistake. The man's face lit up in surprise when Richard's sword reached the right spot to get him to fall on it. He pulled up, splitting the dead man's chest, neck and head in half, spurting out crimson blood onto Richard's forest garb. The thunder without sound filled the air, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise. One of the men started to slash up another, then got three more before a bolt from a crossbow smashed into the side of his head, allowing a huge gush of blood to stain the leather armor of the commander.

"**Killed the confessors, you useless piles of ...**." He realized the others were killed, with his three opponents covered in D'Haran blood. "Aw…just kill me! Neither of you can use your powers now, with them gone…" he looked down to see the Sword of Truth jutting out of his stomach. "Don't need to. You're of little use to us alive."

Snap! Richard instantly ripped his sword from the dead man, allowing him to split open and lose part of an arm. The woman who had just arrived was wearing a black dress. Her blonde hair and blue eyes caused Richard to shiver. He didn't know what Nicci was doing here, but that currently didn't matter. He turned to his companions to check on them. Dennee was scratched up, with a light scratch on her forearm, which luckily wasn't bleeding. He turned to his wife-to-be, seeing her stomach cut open, and her dress stained from her dark, crimson blood. He screamed in horror, and then remembered. Nicci was a sorceress. He found it a little amusing that she'd arrive when she was most needed. Apparently she had the same thoughts, and was coming over to help. Last thing Kahlan remembered before the darkness took her was a mysterious blonde knelling over her dying body, then the feeling of her magic slowly healing, as she slipped away.

When Kahlan finally awoke, she was in a bed, with a white nightdress on. The bed had a familiar feel. It hit her. Richard's bed. She sighed; they were at his house, only a day from Hartland, two from Zedd's. The event in this room those two, long years ago instantly flashed through her mind.

The two had just returned from a banquet to 'celebrate' Michael's ascension to First Councilor. She was a little horrified that he could be happy after the funeral, unlike Richard, who still mourned a little each morning. She had accidentally 'confessed' Richard that morning, and when she figured out that he wasn't changed, she got an idea for a way to lift his spirits. When they finally reached his home, Kahlan went up to him, and did one thing her kind weren't supposed to do: kiss a man out of love. It was more like you shouldn't be with one you care for, but kissing seemed like the beginning of getting to the final 'crime': confessing a loved one.

Richard was a little surprised by Kahlan's move, but he returned her love and passion. Slowly they made their way to his bed, with him kissing the crux of her neck, causing her to moan softly, arousing Richard even more. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling his pelvic area, and came down to kiss him more. He slowly worked at the laces of her dress, until he was able to easily remove it. His shirt and necklace were removed on the way to the bed. She pulled at his trousers, while he removed her corset. When they were fully exposed to each other, she slowed down, surprising Richard, who thought she was never naked in front of a man.

After her first little thought of this not being right, she slowly lowered down his body, until she reached his shaft. She slowly brought her tongue to it, getting a loud moan out of Richard. She couldn't help but smile. Somehow, he made her feel safe, secure. His arms came to down to her armpits, raising her up to his level. He slowly made his way down her body, leaving wet kisses on her soft flesh. Each kiss caused Kahlan to moan loader. He went down her neck, over her shoulder bones, paused at her breasts, giving them a love nip. He continued down her body, past her belly, and slowly circled her slit. He then slowly went down the inside of her thighs.

Her hand in his hair and the tug the accompanied it told him one thing: she wanted him in her. The words she was able to get out told him what he thought. She screamed at the pain, but slowly turned into a moan from the pleasure. He almost pulled out from the scream, but was even able to move a bit. Eventually they pulled away and she lied down on him, with her head on his shoulder. One of his hands held both of hers, while the other on caressed her hair. She fell asleep that night with her thoughts on one thing: Richard.

"One thing I don't understand, is how you two know each other?" Kahlan instantly recognized Dennee's voice. She heard Richard reply something about a couple other visits from her. Dennee burst into her room, followed by a worried Richard. Dennee went up to Kahlan and asked her the same question she asked Richard. "I thought we told you, back in the forest? Do you remember anything right before they showed up?"

"The last thing I remember was you and Richard out in that field where that quad is currently rotting away. After that, everything is black, until I woke in this house." She checked to make sure that the two were fine, "so, what did I forget?" They spent the better part of the day to remind Dennee of the events since then. Her face told them both that she was surprised by some of the things that had happened. Then Nicci returned.

"One of the D'Harans escaped during the fight." Was all she had to say.

"So what happened to him?" Richard's question brought a cold grin to her face.

"Well, he doesn't have any eyes, after the fog that is." Her smile got all three of them to shiver, with Richard's face turning a light shade of green. "You know what, I'll be off to the market to get some things for the…wedding." Taking a glance at Richard and Kahlan, before walking away, even though it looked like she just glided off.

"Well, I'll be outside if you need anything, although I'd suggest you both get some sleep." He strolled out of the room and headed into his woods. Kahlan nodded to Dennee to follow his advice before doing the same. The last thing in her mind before dozing off was Richard.

_So, please R&R. More on Nicci and Zedd in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: More Answers

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I know there's more who're reading my series who aren't reviewing. They actually help me write faster. But, for now, here is the next chapter of Calling.

Chapter 4

More Answers…

Richard finally awoke the next morning. He had fallen asleep on the floor of his room, with Kahlan sleeping in his bed. When he was finally aware of his surroundings, his head was on her lap, and she was stroking the side of his face. He turned up towards her, just to here from her, "Richard, you're up. Dennee and Nicci got into a huge argument this morning. Sorry to have disturbed you earlier, but you make me feel safe, even when you're asleep."

Richard finally sat up next to the woman he was going to get married to. "What do you mean by 'disturbed', I hadn't even opened my eyes since I fell asleep last night?" He didn't know why, but her eyes expanded at the information he had just gave her.

"When I woke up, your eyes were wide open, but you were 'acting' strangely…" she cut off before saying that as far as she knew, only wizards slept with their eyes open. Richard with the gift seemed to frighten her. "Oh, Nicci wanted to talk with you about what we'll do next. She mentioned some prophecy involving us and Zedd, or something like that."

"What was this prophecy she mentioned? Do you remember it? It could be very important, and any new…" he was cut off by Nicci's entrance to the room.

"Oh, there you are Richard. Some of my sources mentioned a man I remember from the Old World who works for Darken Rahl," quickly checking for signs of Dennee, Nicci continued on what she was saying, "and that prophecy goes something like this: 'When the one in white comes for her loved one, they and the wizard remained will go to destroy the one who could rule all.' And don't worry too much about it, for now."

Kahlan was startled by the full prophecy. "You mean that since I came here and was reunited with Richard, I've put it into…what's the word…play?" Nicci gave her a solemn nod. They were all wondering when they'd meet up with Zedd.

"Nicci, did Zedd send you here to get me?" The smile she made aloud him a sigh of relief. At least she had come on her own. "But, then why did you show up when you did?"

"Because, I've been chased by a horrible man, the one I told you about. His name is Jagang, and he came from a place called Altur'Rang. He became a dictator after his group, which they called The Imperial Order conquered most of the Old World. He's extremely dangerous, since he is what is known as a dream walker. The only known protection from one is the bond to the Lord Rahl, which we don't have."

Richard saw this as an idea, "not yet, but if we could eliminate Rahl, then we would have it, since I'm his heir, I think. And Zedd said I have the gift, but mine seems to work of instinct, not the way his works. Do you know what it is?"

The color her face made from his explanation told him she did. "How…how is that…how could you be…subtractive magic has been dead for 3,000 years…and you somehow must have it." She regained her composure before continuing. "Richard, you are what is known as a **war wizard**. Apparently you have both sides of the gift, along with limited use of prophecy. But the thing is none have been born since the Great War. How this is possible, I don't know, but I want to find out."

The other two exchanged looks, before Richard returned his attention to Nicci, and then asked, "How do you know I'm one of these 'war wizards'? And how exactly does my gift work? I mean, you freaked out from the 'instinct' part, which shouldn't mean anything, right?"

"That's how it works Richard. That and anger. I'd hate to be the one between you two once you figure you abilities out, mostly because anyone who does is going to lose…a lot. And I can't teach you how to use your gift. Even though I do have subtractive…"

Kahlan quickly interrupted her, "how do you have subtractive?"

"I made a deal with the Keeper, of course." The other two paled at this info. The Keeper of the Underworld hated all life, and here is one who made a deal with 'him'. "Like I was saying, only a wizard with the gift can teach you. And then of course it will be difficult since he could only teach the additive side, not the subtractive. Sounds like Dennee is back, and sounds like your sister Jennsen is with her." Kahlan was about to say something when Nicci interrupted her again. "Jennsen came here from D'Hara after the boundaries came down. Her and Richard have the same father and she is pristinely ungifted. That means that she can't be affected with magic. Magic to her is like color to a blind person."

Kahlan then had a thought, "this Jagang person, and does he have a bald head, with a chain going from his left nostril to his left earlobe and has opaque black eyes?" Nicci's face went ashen from the description.

"Dear spirits…" was all she could get out before turning up to Kahlan. "What else do you know? I want any information you have, ok?"

"Ok, he's a master tactician, although he looks like he should be brain dumb. We found that out the hard way when he led the forces at Ebinissia, the capital of Galea. If we would have faced anyone else, we would have held out, but he was able to get through the walls. He let his men kill pregnant women and have any other ones as the army's whores. Almost all of the men were killed, but some, usually the weakest, were aloud to escape and spread the knowledge of what happened there. Is that the one who conquered the Old World?"

Nicci was about to answer when Dennee burst into the room, panting, "Richard, your grandfather is here." She turned to Kahlan, "you won't have time to hide, so he might as well find out now, instead of later. I wonder how much of the spice soup is left…" the four made their way to the main room of Richard's house.

Zedd looked up, examining all of them. When he got to Kahlan, his face grew into one of the angriest looks any of them had ever seen. "Richard, bags, what is she doing here?" When he saw the position of his grandson's arm around the Mother Confessor, his scowl grew. "Bags, Richard, you…why now…do either of you now what you have just started? I doubt it. You two have just turned the great void branch of prophecy valid! You may have just doomed us all confessor, with your shortsighted decision. Bags and double bags! I guess I'll have to marry you two before we leave for the Midlands."

As Zedd walked off without finishing his first bowl of soup, Richard stood there stunned. Their wedding would begin the undoing of the world, is this was to be believed. He looked down to Kahlan, who gave him an understanding look, then turned to Nicci. "Set our wedding for tomorrow night. Get all who wish to come. Obviously it will be at Zedd's. I think I'll retire for the night." With that he left. He knew that his future seemed set in stone, but it wasn't. As he drifted to sleep, he thought on what the future will hold for him…and Kahlan.


	5. Chapter 5: And Some New Allies

To those who take the time to review, thanks. Your 'messages' help in the process of writing this. To those who don't, write one.

Warning: there are spoilers for season 2 of LotS, along with for SoT (somewhat).

Chapter 5

…And Some New Allies

Cara was massively upset from the incompetence of Captain Meiffert and the Dragon Corps he had brought. All they knew was they were on a mission of utmost importance to D'Hara. She rolled her eyes at how thick they could be. They were in Westland of all places to meet with the heir to D'Hara. She started to question Lord Rahl after he allowed that freak from the south to become a commander without even going through the ranks! Many of his top commanders were enraged and flabbergasted at his move. Only one never questioned him, aloud that was. She didn't know how that horrible man Demmin Nass could give Mord Sith horrible nightmares, but he did. Many knew their worries were pointless, since he did has a disturbing 'fascination' for little boys.

Then she saw some old man come from the home of the next Lord Rahl, looking absolutely enraged. She quietly trailed him, listening. "That boy, picking the Mother Confessor of all people to get married to. Bags…" she was horrified from the information she had just picked up: the Lord Rahl marrying the Mother Confessor. When he looked her way, she smiled from his expression and color from seeing her. "Bags, Mord Sith. I have to warn Richard!" She giggled as he took off for the place he had just left.

Richard had finally finished his dinner when Zedd came back; his face red and out of breathe. "Richard...he's found you…I saw a Mord…Mord Sith out there. I think that some Dragon Corps will be with her." As Richard started to leave, with Kahlan, Dennee and Nicci all following, he included "Don't use the sword on her, Richard. It won't work. Let Kahlan handle her, since she'll run when she sees them." He stood there as the four left. Zedd thought to himself, nothing is ever easy.

As they walked down the road, Cara and the men with her moved into position. Before he could draw his sword, all of them lowered on one knee. She knew some wouldn't, but they were probably with the Keeper by now. All of them chanted as one: "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours." They then rose, and she stepped forward.

Her skintight leather creaked as she moved. She had chosen her blood red leather for that day. With her agiel within reach, she wasn't nervous. Her blue eyes and blonde hair told the others she was full D'Haran. She didn't recognize the one with magic, but that would be settled later. She turned to Richard, "My name is Cara, and these are men under the command of Captain Meiffert." She pointed to the man with dark skin and no hair. "We have come because we have lost our faith in the current Lord Rahl for allowing such are horrible man as that Jagang character to join the D'Haran army. We have decided that the next to become Lord Rahl would be willing to destroy his father and take is rightful place as the Lord Rahl, which would be you." As she stated this last part, the other confessor gasped at the knowledge of his parentage.

Richard was absolutely confused on what to do next. He knew these men would come in handy later on, but for now they could be a disadvantage, like one of them giving them away. He sighed; they had all of their hopes on him. He knew him and Kahlan were supposed to destroy the bastard who had sired him, but it felt wrong for a strange reason. He guessed it was his gift trying to say something. He turned back to his home so he could get his bow and arrow, to allow him to empty his thoughts and to make a decision.

Seeing what he was doing enraged Cara. "So you'll just let this bastard take over the world and kill us all? What do you think this is, a game?" He turned around, and decided to tell her what he would do. "No, I'm going home to get my bow. While I'm shooting, I'll think over all you have said. Return to my home tomorrow and I'll give you my decision. We'll leave the next day, if I decide to help."

Confused, Kahlan asked, "So what would we do during that day?"

Richard smiled, "getting married, of course. I'd be packed by then anyways." Her heart skipped a beat. Married. It would actually happen. She pulled him into an embrace, before they left.

So, next chapter you finally get to meet Rahl and Jagang. Until then, review this.


	6. Chapter 6: People's Palace

Chapter 6

The People's Palace, D'Hara

Darken Rahl was in the crypt of his father. All of the staff of the crypt was mute, since he had cut out their tongues. Even as much as he hated his father, he still didn't want those who worked down here to talk bad about him. He only allowed himself to. He heard footsteps. So Jagang decided to visit him down here. This made Rahl's smile grow, since he was able to control that brute.

Jagang was probably six foot, or so. His head was bald, with a gold chain linking his left nostril to his left earlobe. He normally wore a sheepskin vest, which was left open in the middle so others could see his body. The most disturbing part about that man was his eyes. They were an opaque black color, which signaled to those who knew about the great wizard war that he was a dream walker at the height of his power. The only one who could control him was Rahl, but that was very uncertain. He seemed to scare almost anyone, including some Mord Sith.

"What report do you have for me, Jagang? And I want to know who your source is this time." The intelligence Jagang gave him, even though it was always accurate, was enraging him.

"My source is non other than Dennee Amnell, the Mother Confessor's sister, my 'lord'" he always found pleasure from annoying Darken Rahl, even though that man would kill any of the crypt staff that let a white rose petal hit the ground, or a torch to go out. "And the information is very interesting. It's about your 'son' and his to-be-wife."

Rahl hated the games this man played with him. He was just waiting for the bastard to stab him in the back any day. "I want names, and anything else you know about the two, especially my 'son'."

"His name is Richard, and he is the one prophesized to 'save the world from the Great Void'. You should be able to figure out the extent of his abilities, but he also is the Seeker of Truth, and I fear he may be able to turn the blade white." Rahl shuddered from the thought of his son being a war wizard and also being the one to be able to stop even the Keeper. "His bride is none other than Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor. He has been able to discover a way to be with her without being confessed, but you should never mention his 'death' to her, unless you want to die…a horrible death from Con Dar."

Rahl varied his choices. He turned to the other in the crypt. "Send the Dragon Corps to where he is. Send Denna with them. Have her train him if he doesn't want to side with me. Kill the Mother Confessor and any others. You can go with them in case there is anyone with him you want to kill.

Jagang's smile told him he already had a person in mind. "I think I won't kill her, I'll just have her trained also. Nicci is very unpredictable, and could easily destroy many of your men. If I'm there, she'll focus solely on me, since I did fight her and those who are against the Just Rule of the Order. She'll slowly pay for all she has done. I will be happy to see her again." With that, he left.

Rahl didn't understand him. He didn't even respond to reason, unlike any one else. He seemed to be blackened by his utter faith. This frightened him more than any of those he had ordered dead…or worse. He decided he would check up on that Listener, Renn, who had some very interesting abilities…

As you can tell, Jagang is one fucked up bastard. Please review, since I have nothing else better to do, when I don't have to worry about football (groans)


	7. Chapter 7: Uninvited Guests

Here's the continuation of Calling.

Description of war wizard clothing belongs to Terry Goodkind, author of SoT, which LotS is based off.

Chapter 7

Uninvited Guests

Richard was pacing. In two hours time, he and Kahlan would be married. Jennsen and some of her friends would be there, along with his stepbrother Michael, Chase and his family, and some of his friends from Hartland. Zedd had brought the clothing of a war wizard with him when he left the Midlands on their own. The tops of his boots were covered with silver emblems. He had new, black wool trousers. Over one of his black shirts was an open sided tunic, decorated with geometric symbols like the ones on his boots. He had a wide, multi-layer belt with multiple pouches and bags. He had the Sword of Truth at his left hip, and on his back was a cape that appeared to be made of spun gold.

Nicci came in. What she saw made her think of all of the prophecies about Richard. He looked like what they named him: the bringer of death. She cleared her throat, and announced to him, "You are needed at the altar. Your bride is very impatient, just like **you**." Richard was ecstatic. He was about to be wedded to the woman he loved more than life itself.

---------------------20 minutes later----------------------------

Kahlan was standing there, in front of Richard. They had just said their vows, and now it was time for the 'I do's'. Zedd turned to Richard, "do you take this woman as your wife, and will you love and honor her for all time?"

"I will." His statement rang out across all of those that were there for the wedding.

Zedd turned to Kahlan. "Do you take this man as your husband, and will you love and honor her for all time?"

"I will." She matched to statement of her new husband.

"I know pronounce you both husband and wife, for now and always." He lost himself in her eyes, before taking her in his arms and kissing her. She returned the kiss, while the crowd roared at the sight. Unknown to all of them, a sinister threat was approaching.

-------------------During the reception------------------------

Nicci needed some time alone, to think and prepare for the next step. She turned to the couple, and they allowed her to be excused. She decided to use her gift to warn her of any approaching animals, or any D'Harans who found out about this event. As she strolled through the dark forest, she let herself remember the days she spent in the different woods of the Midlands and of D'Hara while running from Jagang. She felt a familiar prescence, but she couldn't figure out who or what it was. She then heard the sounds of leather and metal; the Dragon Corps that weren't loyal to Richard were quickly approaching. As she turned to warn the others, a being she thought she had been long gone of was there: Jagang.

"Hello, darlin'. I've been dreamin' about you." She gulped. Stories of what this 'man' did to woman flooded her mind in fear she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew he had a disturbing fascination in her. The thought of this brute on her frightened her. She was known to be indifferent at times, but this was one of those times it wouldn't help her. She felt her powers retreat to the most inner part of her being. Those bastards had a Rada'Han around her neck.

Richard was growing a bit worried. Nicci was never gone for long, and usually she would send some type of a report. He turned to Zedd. The old man was deathly pale, which worried Richard. "What is it Zedd? Do you know what has happened to Nicci?"

Zedd turned to reply as Kahlan slipped next to Richard. He sighed; what he knew was horrible. He didn't want to tell him, but he deserved the truth. "Nicci has been captured by Jagang, who is leading a group of Dragon Corps to this location. I don't know who he's been using, but I fear it may be Dennee, since she hasn't said the devotion to gain the bond."

Richard turned to the old wizard. "Why does she need to say it? Can't she just think it or believe it in her heart? I know she's being a little too quiet as of recently. And is your assumption correct?" Zedd never got to reply when an odor that made Richard want to lose his dinner swept them. They turned to see none other then that creep Jagang.

About 20 men were with the dream walker, along with Nicci, who was collared. The anger of his magic flowed through him. He slowly drew his sword, but then noticed a woman, dressed like Cara. She was eyeing Kahlan with caution. He remembered the story of how a Mord Sith will die from a confessors touch. He still got bad dreams from it. The man in front of him seemed to be more of an inhumane creature, not an actual man.

"Finally, I meet the man 'prophesied to kill me. Unfortunately, you'll never get the chance." He turned to his men, "Kill the confessor first, then the others. Leave the young one for Denna, while I 'deal' with Nicci…"

Don't worry for Nicci, worry for Jagang (maniacal laughter). Please review, since that makes all of this 'effort' seem useful and I'd like to get some more ideas (series doesn't matter, just something that will be good and you'll get credit in the chapter it appears in).

Huge battle, next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Capture

The continuation of Calling.

Chapter 8

Capture

Richard charged three of the men that came out of the woods. He took a quick glance at Kahlan. She was fighting Denna and another Mord Sith. Cara and her men had just arrived and were helping to turn the tide. He brought his sword through two men, starting at the shoulder of the one on his left, and bringing it through him and into the other man. Their bodies slumped to the ground, and their blood spurted all around them. His face, blade, and upper body were covered in their blood. The third man was startled at this and ran. Another put a crossbow bolt through his skull, revealing his brain and part of his skull.

Jagang knew it was lost. He got himself and an unconscious Nicci out of their camp. Denna was right behind him, with the Mother Confessor and the Seeker in pursuit. This was going to well, he thought. They reached the clearing where they would be pulled back to D'Hara. Denna turned to the other woman. Right as she was reaching out with her knife, the Mord Sith brought her agiel to her stomach. She then flung it to her knee, causing the other who was chasing them to scream in horror. His eyes were filled with an uncontrollable rage; they had just caught him in their trap.

He couldn't stand what was happening anymore. He was filled with a lethal hate. He knew what he was.

The bringer of death.

His hate was drawn onto the woman in leather. The sky was filled with a battle scream, brought to life by his anger. He had already killed her in his mind. He was preparing for the strike to her skull. It never came. As he almost reached her, a shower of icy pain came through his body. The sword dropped from his hands and he collapsed to the ground in agony. He looked out. The huge man was dragging Kahlan to the woods, dumping her by a tree. The woman he wanted to kill came up to him, licking her lips.

"Oh, this is going to be delicious. You will now call me Mistress Denna or just Mistress." She seemed to almost care about the pain he was in. "Do you want me to turn off the pain?" She gleamed at the control she was gaining from him. "Just say 'thank you Mistress Denna, for teaching me'."

Richard was barely able to lift his head. His body was in so much agony. He envisioned his blade coming through her skull, spraying out blood and her blonde hair. "Die, bitch." With that, the pain increased tenfold, and darkness took him.

Denna remained there, standing over her new pet. Jagang finally comes back from his business with disposing of the Mother Confessor's unconscious body. They waited for a couple minutes before blue flames erupted from the sky. They soon disappeared with their prizes.

Her eyes finally opened up with a flutter. Flashbacks of last night flew through her head. She looked around. None of them were there. A snap of a branch alerted her of someone in the woods. She was relieved when Cara and Benjamin arrived. They slowly picked up her body and carried her back to Richard's house. Richard. He was probably now the prisoner of that horrible woman, Denna. Sleep soon took her, with her last thoughts on Richard.

The next morning, she and Zedd decided to go after the two who had been captured. The others decided to come with them, and they were able to free Dennee of Jagang's influence. They were packed and ready to leave by midday. They reached where the boundary used to be by nightfall. The next day they would enter the Midlands, and then they would go find Richard.

Thanks for your patience. Please review this.


	9. Chapter 9: My Life as Denna's Pet, Part1

Like I need to repeat myself, but I should just to avoid a lawsuit. So here it is: I don't own LotS. I just don't. This section of the story will be made into 3 parts. So enjoy part 1(and don't forget to review)!

Chapter 9

My Life as Denna's Pet; Part 1

Richard awoke in a stank cell. He looked around; nobody was in the room with him. He took in his surroundings. The room was only about the size of his old house in Hartland. The walls were splattered in blood, and the only piece of furniture was a desk. His eyes widened when he saw his sword on the table. He tried moving, but then realized that he was cuffed, and hanging from the ceiling. He tried breathing, but it was an excruciating pain for him to take a single breath.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." The woman who had captured him slowly approached. She was wearing the same blood-red leather as she did earlier, but she smelled like fresh lavender. The room, combined with her slight scent made him want to empty his stomach of whatever might be in it. She approached him, smiling like she won a prize at a fair. "You can either call me 'Mistress Denna' or simply 'Mistress'."

He was tired of this game. "Just kill me, _mistres__s_." He added a hint of mocking ness into his retort. He didn't know what scared him more, her smile when he awoke, or her smile now.

She gleamed her white teeth at the seeker. "You'll pay later for your malcontent. And if I wanted to kill you, I would already have. No, Lord Rahl has asked me to train you, even with your 'heritage'."

* * *

"Don't you mean my curse?" He loathed his father. That man had killed villages filled with innocent women and children. The only thing the men did was protecting their families, and for that they were slaughtered. She slowly approached him, bringing her agiel up to his face.

"I think your training will begin…" she tensed, and then rammed her weapon into Richard's gut. He crumpled as best he could from the pain. "Now." She finally finished her thought. This was going to be delicious fun. She licked her lips as she slowly brought it up his chest, staying clear of the spot that could kill him, periodically breaking a rib. The air was filled with the snap from the bone, driving her on.

Hours later, she finally got bored of it. "I'm going to dinner. You are going to stay here, and if this chain," she motioned to the rusted metal chain connected to his collar, "moves from this chair, then the pain of your magic will hit you. I will not turn it off. I hope that you'll be a good pet and not try anything stupid." With that, she laid down the chain and left for the banquet hall.

He turned to his wrists. They were bleeding from the chaffing the cuffs were giving him. He knew this would be an agonizing wait, so he slowly drifted off to sleep. Before it took him, he imagined his dignity, as a being. He put it into a room for safekeeping, and then locked the door for a later date. Only he would have the keys to the door. Not Denna, not Rahl, not even Jagang. Only he would. His last thoughts were on Kahlan, murmuring his love for her before losing consciousness.

It was later in the night. She had finally returned to the seeker's cell, to see him hanging there. What bothered her the most was the smile on his face. She knew he'd be a hard one to break, but everyone did. It was only a matter of time…

A/N: yeah, this was a bit short, but the next ones will be longer. Don't worry about Nicci though. She's one tough girl, and she'll eventually find safe harbor. Until then, please review, since they are a joy for me to read. All critique is welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Connection

I do not own LotS. I'm gonna take a brake from Richard for a chapter (or two). **THIS IS NOT A FILLER**. Now here's chapter ten of the episodic epic, Calling.

Chapter 10

The Connection

Denna was on her way to fulfill Lord Rahl's wishes. He told her to either kill the sorceress or to let her free. She would decide what it would be on the basis of her answer to a question…

Jagang turned when the Mord Sith marched into his chamber. Nicci was absolutely a pain. She was acting very indifferent to anything he was doing. He was just about to throw her under him when Denna entered the room, "what do you want?" He was enraged by the disruption.

"I'm here to carry out his wishes. I request that you leave this room before I throw you out…unconscious." The tone of the threat in her voice made even Jagang step back.

"As you request…mistress Denna." He made sure she knew he hated having to refer to her as that. As soon as he left, she turned the other in the room. Her blonde hair cascaded down her frame, stopping at her midback. Her piercing blue eyes screamed for her to kill her.

"What do you want?" her wariness was evident in her question.

Denna's face grew into a grin. "I need you to answer a question. Your answer will decide if you live or not."

"Life isn't worth living here. You might as well kill me now."

"If I let you live, you'll get to leave, so I think you should listen to me." This bitch annoyed her. She was wondering why she couldn't train her like how Jagang wanted.

"What's your question then?" Her indifference was growing on Denna's nerves.

"My question is would Richard fare well if I stuck this," she drew her agiel, "into his ear." Her eyes told her that she had won. She quickly regained her composure. "Well, what's your answer?"

Her laugh brought a shiver to the Mord Sith's spine. "You'll just get yourself killed. You know how a war wizard's powers work."

She had expected this answer. "Unfortunately, you must not know about Mord Siths." The confusing in the eyes of the sorceress told her she didn't. "Mord Siths are the worst thing a gifted person could ever see. We are trained to capture their magic and turn it against them. Anyways, he's been in a cell for five days so far, and his magic has been doing most of the work in breaking him."

Her face turned pale and the mouth opened farther than Denna thought possible. "I'm 100% positive that doing that will not harm Richard. And on the breaking part, I'll return with our friends and stop you before you do."

"Good luck with that. Well, I'll be letting you go. Here's the key to the Rada'Han. Wait until you are outside of the palace. Anything you want done to Jagang?"

"Yes, if you can, put one of these collars around his neck. He deserves it. You do know that you can declare loyalty to Richard, since he's Darken's heir."

"Maybe I will. But for now, the only thing you can count on is that collar. I hate that bastard, and he'll surely deserve it. Goodbye…"

"Nicci." With that, she left, leaving Denna alone in the room. She was suddenly lonely, something she didn't understand. She turned to the dungeons, to try out her new spot…

A/N: thanks for reading my stuff. Your reviews are wanted. Please review any of my work, since I'd like that a lot. It makes this worthwhile, when people tell me about how much they enjoy my stories. Thanks for reading…and please review.


	11. Chapter 11: My Life as Denna's Pet, prt2

I'm finally back.

Warning: extreme violence.

Chapter 11

My Life as Denna's Pet, Part 2

Richard was still down there, hanging. Denna had entered the room and was waiting for him to wake. She hated having to. She preferred it when her own pets woke when she was nearby, especially now with what she had planned for the unconscious Seeker. The corners of her lips casually turned up when the hanging man started to gain consciousness. He looked up and smiled. "Morning, Mistress Denna."

She knew it was really noon, but how would he now, being in this dungeon. She strode up to him. "I…talked with a friend of yours. We came to the conclusion that you could survive what I have planned. Well at least she knows about the first part. She won't find out about the other for a while." Her face was beaming by now. When the wizard and confessor find out what she's gonna do, they'll come for her corpse. "Not like they'll get here in time to do anything about what's going to happen to you, my pet."

She spent the first hour or so doing part of her 'normal' routine, but she was just really getting warmed up for the main event. She smiled from the weakness he was finally showing. Slowly, she started to press her body up against his bruised, cut up body. He slightly cringed from his broken ribs and the slight pain from when she had killed him. The breath of life had dealt with that mess. "This is what I'm going to do first." She holds up her agiel, "I'm going to take this and slide it into your ear canal. You must not move at all. Not even a flinch. If you do that, then you will be damaged beyond repair…somehow." She steps back, agiel in her hand. The thin rod is inserted into Richard's ear. She licks her lips as she is overwhelmed by the man's scream. It was intoxicating for her. Other than that, he hadn't moved a bit.

"I'm pleased that you were able to withstand that." She was about to leave for the day when the quiet, forced voice of the Seeker came to her.

"Mistress Denna, what was the second thing you had planned for me?" She smiled. He was foolish, even when broken. The day before was different. He was still struggling, but today he was…different. He was submitting to her, which both pleased and worried her.

"Yes, the other thing." Her voice was stranded, "I was planning on taking you as my mate, which isn't a common thing, especially at this time in the process." She went up to her pet. "I think it's time you get to see the surface again." She unlocked the bracket holding the chain to the ceiling. "Let us leave this place." They go up the stairs to the light above.

A/N: sorry about the extremely short chapter. The next will involve the others and will be two months later, about two days before the first day of winter.

Review in any way you seem fit.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Happenings

I finally got around to writing this chapter. The 'new' characters are from Faith of the Fallen, book number 6 of SoT. And you get to meet who I 'named' myself after…and something big happens.

Chapter 12 

Unexpected Happenings

She couldn't run anymore. Nicci had been racing against time to be able to reach Kahlan and Zedd. Richard's fate and the fate of the world rested on her reaching them. She spotted two men walking on the path near her spot in the Morrow woods.

"Help me!" she had no choice. Hopefully they didn't work for Jagang. The two raced into the forest and stumbled upon my downed body.

"What happened to you?" the older looking one knelt next to me to examine me. His buddy was scanning the area around us. The man checking me turned up, "hey Nabbi, we should take her into New Altur'Rang. She'd be safe with that crazy old man and the hot chick in the white dress. Please be Kahlan and Zedd, please be Kahlan and Zedd. She chanted that saying in my head as they crafted a stretcher for her. On the way to the town, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kahlan stared out the window. Herself and Zedd had traveled all the way from Hartland to this community in D'Hara. They'd kept a low profile and the two men who have been helping them were trying to find their friends. A hurried knock at the door shook Kahlan out of her thoughts. She opened the door to see Kamil and Nabbi rushing in with someone on a stretcher. She took a look at…her face. Nicci. The worst thoughts swarmed her. Please say he's fine.

She heard some murmuring from the room they had taken Nicci into. The one who'd been carried in was rushing out, panic flushed on her face.

"Kahlan, bad news. Richard…has most…likely been taken…as the mate of a Mord Sith." Her news came out between deep breaths. Tears strummed down her face. She quieted as Nicci repeated the news to Zedd. The sorceress explained the situation to the two men. Recognition passed over their faces as Nicci explained the situation. Kahlan stepped out. The pain was too great.

Nicci watched Kahlan. Her hands fisted, tear-covered face. The Mother Confessor's head flew up as a scream erupted from the torn woman. She felt some magic in the scream, subtractive.

Another scream filled the air. The magic was more present, and Zedd was standing next to her, paralyzed from what was happening. She shouldn't be.

The screams continued, increasing in strength. The light slowly started to be sucked around her. People were watching in horror from the events unrolling around them. It turned as black as night around the village. Except for around Kahlan. He felt the additive, the love, being fused with the subtractive, the hate. A blast of air crashed through the air, forcing away the darkness, the light returning.

The joining was complete.

"What did she do?" Nicci was as frightened as everyone else. Zedd turns to her, pale.

"She's in Con Dar, also known as the blood rage. We are all doomed. She's going to go the People's Palace and rescue Richard…at the cost of her life. This will become a suicide mission." He turns to Nicci, "you do not have to come with us. Your role is at least, finished."

"No, it isn't. I have no life to turn to. Kahlan…she's different. She has a beautiful life ahead of her with Richard." She turns to the wizard, smiling. "I'm with you both until the end." They proceeded to 'talk' to Kahlan. She turned to them, her eyes red and puffy from her sorrow.

"We are so sorry. I feel pain from the loss of Richard too. You aren't alone." She turns to him, hurt radiating from her eyes. She pulled out a wooden bowl.

"Fill this halfway with the berries of a bloodthroat bush." He turned to Kamil and repeated the instructions. The man hurried of the get the berries. About 15 minutes later or so, he came back with the berries. She took the bowl and mixed in some ash from a near fire. Once it was a paste, she took some on her finger and drew the Con Dar symbol: twin lightning bolts. Starting from her temples, she drew down the her face; over the eyebrow, the center passing over an eyelid, zigzagging across the check bones and terminating at a point in the hollow of the cheek.

It was a warning to the innocent; a vow to the guilty.

* * *

They left the next morning. The magic still 'possessed' Kahlan and Kamil had promised to accompany them to the People's Palace. Nabbi decided that it would be best for him to remain in the town, waiting for their return. They left on horseback for their appointment with fate.

A/N: Con Dar! I had to use Wizard's First Rule for some 'guidance' writing this chapter. The scene in the book easily tops the show's version. Especially what Kahlan does to the messenger –evil laugh-. Kamil will be a character to watch as I build upon what was set down for him and he will be very important in the upcoming chapters. And to you Nicci fans, she'll get her showdown. Just you wait.

Click the green button so you can review…and add this as a favorite…and add me as a favorite author!


	13. Chpt 13: Moving the Pieces into Position

Well, I've decided to update finally. Sorry about the chapter being extremely short. It would end up being unnecessarily long.

Disclaimer = don't own LotS

Chapter 13

Moving the Pieces into Position

Midnight had already settled upon the People's Palace. The only ones awake were the guards and the few people running errands for the Lord Rahl. People jumped out of the way when they heard the creaking of leather and the slight sound of rusted metal clanging together. A Mord Sith was leading a captive somewhere. Denna's sight and thoughts were fixated on the meeting between the Lord Rahl and his son, the Seeker, which would be taking place in the Garden of Life. He had broken two weeks ago, much to the dismay of Denna. She was surprised it had taken longer.

The Lord Rahl waited patiently for the prisoner. He would tell him which box to open. A small smirk crept across his face. This day, the first day of winter, would be the last one for the rebels. This day, he would become the master of all. His most loyal men, Generals Nass and Jagang, were standing beside him. Three other Mord Sith's, along with his bodyguards were there. He had dismissed the First File from attending. They would not be needed.

A small group of travelers were approaching the desert fortress on foot. The Mother Confessor, the First Wizard, an ex-Sister of the Dark, and a young man they all trusted made their way to the entrance. The guards on hand watched silently as the small procession passed from the Azirth Plains and into the capital city, earning a confused look from them. Their Lord Rahl was safe. That was what mattered.

A pair of eyes watched silently. His hands fisted as he stared at the woman in black and the young man. He hated those two with a vengeance. It was their entire fault…

A/N: who is he? What happened? This and more, next chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fate of Us All

Well, I'm gonna finally finish this, sorta. This here is the final chapter of this story. Expect a sequel revolving around the end of the chapter.

Chapter 14

The Fate of Us All

Darken Rahl was at work, carving the symbols involved with the process of opening the

Boxes of Orden. His son, Richard, was standing with an agiel aimed at the base of his skull. Every symbol or instruction given, Rahl copied with precision. He knew that those whom would oppose him were marching through the corridors of the People's Palace. The magic of the palace gave him a brief overview of the palace at any time. He knew that he'd be opening a box when they marched in, if that brat Gadi did what he was paid to do.

Nicci sensed someone close. She sped up to where Zedd and Kamil were chatting about who knew what. Tapping the elderly wizard on the shoulder, she spilt what was on her mind.

"Someone is following us. I think he is working for Jagang, trying to slow us down before we reach the Garden of Life," she turned to the young man, "I believe that you'd be best to deal with him."

Kamil stared out one of the huge windows, complentating Nicci's idea. "Sure, I'll get him. If you want, I'll bring his head on a pike to the Garden of Life myself." He turned to the gifted, "where is the bastard."

"Right here." The three turned around to see a young man standing behind him. He spun a knife in his hand, over his bare chest. Nicci and Kamil both gritted their teeth.

"Gadi…"

"Good, you remembered me. I'd never forgive you both for betraying the Order and their righteous ways. You both our heathens; those who will spend the after life with the Keeper himself. I hate you both." With that, he charged the group. Kamil turned to the others quickly.

"Go. I'll deal with him. Kahlan will need help if she's gonna save Richard. Good luck." He then stepped forward, pulling out his own knife.

Nicci turned to the old man, "let him do his job. We must do ours." They turned, making their way towards the center of the palace.

Rahl had finished the process. He turned to Richard, "what is next."

Richard gave him a blank look, but repeated the book, line for line. "_Once so arranged, Orden is at the ready to be commanded. Where one shadow is insufficient to gain the power to sustain the life of the player, and three more than can be tolerated by all life, the balance is stuck by opening the box with two shadows; one shadow for yourself, and one for the world that would be yours to command by the power of Orden. One world under one command is marked by the box with two shadows. Open it to gain your reward._

"_Rule as you have chosen."_

"Is that it?"

"Yes Lord Rahl. That is it." With that, Rahl approached the boxes, staring directly at the one with two shadows. He smiled as he lifted the cover open. Right then, the door opened, with Kahlan, Zedd and Nicci streaming in. Denna left Richard, turning towards the intruders. Kahlan stopped in the middle of the garden and raised her hand. The symbolic thunder without sound shook the garden. Denna fell to the ground, screaming from the pain that all Mord Sith feel after the touch of a Confessor. The soldiers turned on Rahl, while Zedd and Nicci hurried over to Richard.

Richard was smiling.

"What's wrong with you, boy? Your enemy has just gained the power of Orden!" Zedd was angrier than Nicci had ever seen, but all Richard did was chuckle.

"I left out an important part. He will die very soon." As if called upon, Darken Rahl ignited with a strange green fire. Richard just turned around to them, "well, I think I won."

Nicci gave him a grave look. "Not yet. Jagang escaped from us. We'll need to deal with him before you can officially be the 'victor'." She looked between the two men. "I will go after him myself. That is all I can do now." She walked away, but stopped five steps from the door. "Don't tell Kamil where I've gone…if he's still alive." And with that she left the garden, sweeping out like a spirit.

Kahlan walked over to the others. "Looks like our business here is finished. We'll need to rearrange things here in D'Hara before we can go and help those in the Midlands." Zedd looked between the two, and then looked up at the full moon.

"With the defeat of Rahl, we have reached a fork in our history. Either we start on the road into a golden age, or a evil far powerful than Rahl will turn upon us, the sole hope for those who wish to be free of tyranny."

Fin

A/N: I'm done! Well, not exactly. I'm going to have a thank you chapter for those who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted to this story. If you wish to be in the next chapter, please do one of those three.

Oh, the italics are on page 802 of the paperback version of Wizard's First Rule.


	15. Thank You's

The sequel is already out and the main character is Nicci.

Note to readers: this was written with Works Word Processor instead of my usual Word. Also, do not PM me over the break, unless you wait until about 2 pm Pacific.

-sorry, i lied...sorta. I was just tired of having to wait and was bored...so i updated early.

So, Calling is finally finished. Before I 'lay' it to rest, I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed, fav-ed and alerted my story. You all have made this process enjoyable. These lucky people are:

The story received 14 reviews, with 9 coming from Nicci Death'sMistress, 2 from XxRandom NemesisxX, and 1 from NinjaSheik, WhiteRose621 and artemisia81. Thank you all.

The story only received one favorite alert from artemisia81. Your contributions have 'paid' out.

Then, there was 4 alerts from XxRandom NemesisxX, treblessed, StarEyed2, and chucklesnora.

And then there is the matter of hits. The grand total was 3,486 as of 10:55 am PST on Thursday, December 24, 2009.

I'm sad that Flynn is no longer part of the show, but he'll be in the sequel to this story as a guest appearance. He was my favorite character that was original. Thank you all and review, fav, or alert this story if you wish to be added into this chapter.

-Kamil the Awesome


	16. Announcement

Announcement

Hey readers. This isn't an actual chapter, but more of an explanation on how all of my fics fit together because it can be confusing. Unless you've read the Sword of Truth series that the show is based of off. Calling and Burden both take place in an alternate universe while Her Decision is a different idea at what could've happened. The thing is that when the rift opened after Her Decision (which I should've shown but screw it) causes a tear within the time/space continuum, which connects it with the alternate universe that Calling and Burden fit into. And that's how you get to my most recent fic, A Tale of Two. The character Leo in A Tale of Two is really Tom from Burden if you don't know. You really have to read all of them so that later parts of A Tale of Two makes sense *coughcoughparts2&3coughcough*. So yeah…go read them. And that's where this is popping up anyways.

~Kamil the Awesome

p.s. cookies for those who know where the first part of my name comes from with **detail about him**.


End file.
